


De Huisarts

by Migliaccio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Everyone Is Gay, LITERALLY, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: 一位刚搬家的律师先生和他的家庭医生的故事。
Relationships: Implied Mousa Dembélé/Jan Vertonghen, Toby Alderweireld/Thomas Vermaelen





	De Huisarts

**Author's Note:**

> 有非常少量的登麻；全员homo

电话里那个人说：“我马上过来。”

维尔马伦丢下电话，昏昏沉沉地一头栽在沙发上。他前两周刚换了工作，几天前才搬到这个社区，在一切还没完全安定下来的时候被早就对他虎视眈眈的十月流感打了当头一棒。他自己靠喝水混过了第一天，但最终还是从谷歌地图上随便找了一家附近社区门诊部的电话，请求他们安排一名医生上门，因为他最后的力气只够让他口齿清晰地把自己的姓名和地址报出来了。电话那头的家伙有一副相当美妙的嗓音，低沉、可靠又充满安慰，回答简短又干脆。“好的。”他的语气中流露出一丝充满关切的笑意。维尔马伦趴在沙发上的时候脑子里一直都晃荡着这个音节。

门铃很快就响了。他又趴了大概半分钟的时间，才憋出一点儿力气爬起来去开门。打开门的时候他还趔趄了一下，他还不习惯自己家玄关的地方有个台阶。他按开了大门，在等医生上来的那一会儿，他一直都用胳膊肘靠着门框。这幅模样被对门的新邻居看到可能会有些不体面，他想，但他现在没有心思在乎那么多了。

“先生？”那个美妙的嗓音喊了一声，“维尔马伦先生？”

维尔马伦其实已经看到了他向自己走过来，但他花了一秒钟才让自己把焦点定在对方脸上。这大概是他十岁之后最严重的一次流感了。那个医生个子很高，梳着背头，穿着深蓝色的衬衫和一件薄薄的灰色马甲——那副模样帅得像是从房地产广告里走下来的人物。他站在维尔马伦面前，礼貌地向他倾了倾身体，算是打招呼。他就是刚刚接电话的那个家伙？

“请进，请进。”维尔马伦虚弱地笑了笑，将门推得开了一些。“我刚刚来这个社区，还没有在你们的门诊部登记过……谢谢你。我是说，谢谢你过来。医生……？”

那个医生露出了一个微笑。他的嘴唇非常薄，笑起来礼貌又温和，而且令他看起来比刚才还要英俊。“阿尔德韦雷尔德，”他回答，走进门里，示意维尔马伦不用蹲下，只需要告诉他拖鞋放在什么地方，“托比·阿尔德韦雷尔德。”

他们走进去的时候维尔马伦脚下有点儿发软，大约是心理作用，知道有医生会来之后，他感觉自己的症状一下子又重了不少。那位医生在身后扶了扶他的胳膊，什么都没说。他感觉并不是一个多话的家伙。在维尔马伦打算在沙发边坐下来的时候，那位医生示意他直接去卧室躺下。“没有什么区别，”他语气平和地说，“你需要多多卧床休息。”维尔马伦有些犹豫是否应该让陌生人走进自己的卧室，但他还是同意了。他也不知道是因为现在他的警惕心就像他的免疫系统一样脆弱，还是因为这位年轻的医生是他这辈子见过最帅气的男人之一。我们能够理解，谁生病的时候都是这样的谁能责怪一个人在这种时候无法保持清醒呢？

更何况，阿尔德韦雷尔德医生从头到脚都散发着令人觉得可靠的气息。他礼貌地站在床脚，等待维尔马伦自己躺下，但同时仿佛又始终做好扶他一把的准备。顺便一提，阿尔德韦雷尔德医生今天晚些时候将会向他的朋友们承认，即使流感几乎让这位先生的脸看起来毫无血色，也无法掩盖这是一张英俊得令人看一眼就不会忘记的面孔。托马斯·维尔马伦。即使阿尔德韦雷尔德医生的职业道德无可挑剔，他还是在进门的时候时候在心里默念了一下刚刚他在电话里听到的名字。维尔马伦先生家里还几个没有打开安置好的纸箱，书、电脑和文件夹整整齐齐地将桌子摆得满满当当。这很朴实，很平常，很单身汉，非常具有魅力。他的朋友扬就并不特别偏爱这种类型的男人，但阿尔德韦雷尔德医生还是对这样的家伙十分有好感。这也不好说，他想，因为即使是扬也会同意这个家伙长得英俊得过分了。

“麻烦您。”维尔马伦躺在床上，用手指示意他去拿放在床尾的一把椅子。他的嘴唇白得发紫，阿尔德韦雷尔德医生在心里为他这位病人无懈可击的礼貌感到惊讶。“我很抱歉，”他一边在床边坐下，一边拿出他带来的空白档案册，尽量让自己的声音听起来温和一些，“但因为你从未在社区门诊部注册过，我不得不先问你一些烦人的常规问题。”

维尔马伦从喉咙里发出一声不太情愿的呜咽声，但同时也理解地笑了起来，冲他点了点头。“我会尽量简短的，”阿尔德韦雷尔德医生看着他，下意识地将语气放得比刚刚还要柔和，“我保证。”

常规问题无非包括病史、过敏史、手术经历，和一些个人生活习惯，很简单，但也十分琐碎。阿尔德韦雷尔德医生知道自己其实并无法省略几个问题，但他的病人始终保持着专注且充满耐心的神情。在阿尔德韦雷尔德医生终于合上那本档案册时，维尔马伦让自己非常明显地松了一口气。“结束了？”他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，露出一个十分憔悴的微笑。

阿尔德韦雷尔德医生点了点头。“虽然你刚刚才告诉我你不太喜欢针头，”他的语气中似乎有一丝歉意，但事实上可能并没有，没有医生会为了给病人开了处方而感到抱歉的，“但我还是不得不要求你输液。”

维尔马伦的眼神说明他显然猜到了这个结果，但他仍然瘪了瘪嘴巴。“我必须吗？”世界公认的道理：得病的人是可以任性地撒娇的。对医生可以，对像阿尔德韦雷尔德这样的医生当然更加理所应当。

“一般情况下，流感我不会建议输液。”这可不是阿尔德韦雷尔德医生第一次遇到这种家伙了。“但对你无法进食的情况，我认为输液保险一些。”他站了起来，将档案册横着夹在他的胳膊和身体之间。即使隔着马甲和衣服，即使维尔马伦相信自己病得快要死了，他依然能注意到这位医生的腰部和胯部的线条有多么出色。懂得欣赏男性魅力的人绝不会错过这一处，这是他们的一种天赋和本能。

阿尔德韦雷尔德医生离开了房间，他出去拿自己带来的输液袋和便携立杆，也让维尔马伦稍稍休整一下——比如脱掉睡衣外套和睡裤，盖上被子，身上只穿着一件浅蓝色的紧身短袖衫躺在床上。他返回房间的时候，他的病人已经躺得端端正正地靠在枕头上等着他。阿尔德韦雷尔德医生不动声色地飞快舔了舔上嘴唇，“你穿这样的衣服睡觉？”他一边将便携立杆拉直，一边笑了笑，“不会有点儿紧吗？”

维尔马伦低下头看了看自己的胸口，然后回给他一个有气无力的微笑，“也许习惯了，”他说，“我的前男友喜欢我这么穿。”

“是吗？”阿尔德韦雷尔德医生将立杆固定在他的床头柜上，“你的新医生会友好地建议你穿宽松舒适的睡衣。”

维尔马伦侧过头，看着他将输液袋挂上立杆。他觉得自己的脑袋突然清醒极了，同时也混乱极了，因为他的嘴巴一时连怎么回答都想不到，但他却在专心地盯着这位医生的睫毛瞧。他发现这点立刻拍了拍自己的脸颊，而阿尔德韦雷尔德医生直起身体，将袖管捋上去一截，拆开一包无菌手套。他的一边胳膊露出了一段纹身。这好辣，维尔马伦心想，控制住自己不把心里想的大声说出来。

阿尔德韦雷尔德医生拧开输液管的针头，一手轻柔地按住他的小臂：“放松。”他低沉的声音有一种奇妙的魔力，在维尔马伦冲他眨眨眼的时间，针头已经戳进了他的静脉。维尔马伦下意识地松了一口气，随即注意到他这位真的很辣的医生正看着他，那两片薄薄的嘴唇之间含着一丝笑意。他们俩就这样对视了大约一秒钟，“谢谢你，医生。”维尔马伦说。

阿尔德韦雷尔德医生直起身体，调整了一下输液器，“需要我替你给什么人打电话吗？”他清了清喉咙，“亲戚？朋友？谁能来照顾你几个小时吗？”

维尔马伦笑着摇了摇头，“我给我的朋友打了电话，他应该在路上了。”他补充，“我希望他在路上了。”

“那好极了。”阿尔德韦雷尔德医生脱掉手套，他的袖管又向上蹭了蹭，维尔马伦的目光又向那袖子里边滑了滑。“输完的时候打给我，好吗？”他指了指输液器上的红色标示，“大概九点钟左右。”

“好的，医生。”维尔马伦礼貌地回答，“但今天可是周末晚上？”

“没关系。”阿尔德韦雷尔德医生露出了他最明显的微笑，“有什么问题也尽管打给我，好吗？”

几个小时之后，维尔马伦睁开了眼睛，按掉了手机闹钟。他的输液袋刚刚好还剩下最后一个底儿。他慢吞吞地坐起来，扯了扯自己汗湿的紧身T恤，觉得自己的脑子比之前清楚多了。阿尔德韦雷尔德医生离开前给他倒的那杯水还放在他的床头，维尔马伦拿起那杯水，忍不住回味了一下几个小时前到底发生了什么。他现在一想，意识到这位医生基本可以说是——维尔马伦忍不住有点得意地挑了挑嘴唇——主动地把自己的联系方式给了他。而且他聪明极了，聪明到知道其实并没有什么朋友会来看护维尔马伦，但他也善解人意地没有把这件事情说出来，只是隐晦地提醒他定下闹钟。维尔马伦一直觉得自己已经是足够体贴照顾的家伙了，但这位医生和他几乎不相伯仲。阿尔德韦雷尔德医生的那张名片就放在床头，靠在便携立杆的下边。于是维尔马伦带着某种飘飘然的笑容，遵循医嘱给阿尔德韦雷尔德医生打了电话。

“感觉好些了？那就好。”电话那头的阿尔德韦雷尔德医生说，他那边似乎不止他一个人，维尔马伦似乎有一瞬间听到好像某个他十分熟悉的声音透过听筒传过来，“需要我过来一趟拿走东西，顺便给你带点儿非处方药吗？”是啊，他肯定知道不会有人现在在家里照顾维尔马伦，“我也可以就在电话里教你如何自己把针头拔出来。”维尔马伦都能想象出他那个微微笑着的表情，“其实很简单。”

“不会麻烦你吗？”维尔马伦温和、客气又直接地回答，“你过来有多远呢，医生？”

阿尔德韦雷尔德医生顿了顿，“不远。”他的声音也同样客气，他们发现彼此都摆出了一副矜持又游刃有余的模样，维尔马伦听见他拿起钥匙的声音，“我很快就能到。”

所有人都能猜得出维尔马伦会怎么回答。他躺回床上自己刚刚躺出的那一个舒适的凹窝，心想，他还是不太熟悉自己的新家，他本来就可以直接用移动电话给医生开门。随后他又闭上了眼睛。他想，这件衣服确实挺不舒服的。很奇怪，他之前怎么没发现呢？也许他下个礼拜能找到时间去买几件宽松又舒适的全棉睡衣。

**END？**

阿尔德韦雷尔德医生十分谨慎地从自己家里的药箱里选择了一些没开封的非处方药放进纸袋里，然后向朋友们暂时道别：“我很快就回来。”

“我都不知道医生还可以给病人带药。”维尔通亨半躺在他的沙发中间，双腿搁在登贝莱的大腿上，“你是真的觉得他长得帅，是不是？”

“他一个人住，我本来就有这个责任。而且是你告诉我他和德利斯认识，所以你们俩也认识。于是我还有些‘朋友的朋友’的义务要尽。”阿尔德韦雷尔德医生一边穿鞋，一边抬起头，坦然地微笑着回答他，“但没错，他好辣。你不觉得吗？”

维尔通亨用喉咙哼了哼，“算是吧。”他用指尖慢吞吞地戳着登贝莱的肩膀。


End file.
